


Goddess For The Night

by naarna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Birthday Sex, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Theodore Nott, Community: smutty_claus, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Hermione gets her fantasies fulfilled, Light frotting, Open Relationships, Sex Toys, Sex as birthday gift, Threesome - F/M/M, female pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/pseuds/naarna
Summary: It was her little fantasy. That night, she would have two men attend to her pleasure, letting her reach new orgasmic highs.





	Goddess For The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shamelessly_Radiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelessly_Radiant/gifts).



> Originally written for the Smutty Claus 2018, my recipient was [_shamelessly_radiant_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelessly_Radiant/pseuds/Shamelessly_Radiant) and she had the threesome as an option in her wish list. It felt like a proper challenge to see if I could write such a situation without losing sight of their limbs and positions. It was lots of fun, and I made myself quite horny in the process!
> 
> Many many thanks to the wonderful [_AmaliaIR_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR) for being so kind as to beta read this story for me! <3

As much as she hated the office parties at the Ministry for their stiffness, Hermione loved to accompany Draco to events at his company, however formal or casual they were. There was always fun to be had.

Right now, she had her mouth ravished in the most delicious way while she pressed herself against a more than eager man's body. Gods, she loved how his hands roamed over her body, sending delightful tingles through her.

“He was right, you're one hell of a woman...”

The words were whispered into her neck as he turned his attention to that spot between her jaw and her throat; it made her go weak in the knees for a moment, and she couldn't help but let out a low, needy moan.

Her moan turned even greedier when he managed to slip his hand under her dress top, teasing her with the softest of brushes over the underside of her breasts.

“More,” she murmured as he played with her nipple, pressing her hips harder against his, desperate for the friction; he met her with synced thrusts, only adding to the whole sensation.

Keeping up their dry humping, Hermione pulled him back up for another round of hungry kisses, delighted with his hands holding on to her arse, pulling her closer.

“There you are.”

Startled, Hermione pulled away, only to break out in a broad, satisfied smile once she recognised Draco leaning against the wall at the entrance to the corner she had just been hiding in. “I had to have a taste...”

“Taste? Damn, I didn't know you were playing around–”

“You chose him?” Draco asked, briefly licking his lips, yet remaining relaxed. “Theo, I think you're in for a treat...”

Still panting, Theo furrowed his brows in confusion as he turned back to Hermione, who was still standing close to him. “Chose me? Is this some game you're playing?”

“No game, I promise,” she replied, appeasing him with a kiss on the cheek, only to chuckle when she saw the brief pout on Draco's face. “I... this is actually a late birthday present, you know? We've been looking for another person to join us for a... for a _threesome_. Only if you are totally up to it, of course–”

“Hermione! I was about to forget you're with Draco and just take you away to fuck you in all the ways possible.” Theo sighed and then chuckled before he turned to look at Draco. “A threesome, mate? You've got to be playing me!”

Now Draco came closer, shaking his head in amusement. He reached for Hermione's hand once he was close enough. “You know I'm not joking when it comes to those kind of things... I'd say yes if I were you—you might just be lucky enough to fuck us both.”

Breathing in deeply, Theo ran his fingers through his hair, pushing a few strands out of his face. “Damn, _both_ of you! Just kill me afterwards, because life probably can't get any better than this... Seriously.”

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arm around Draco's waist, leaning comfortably into his frame. She felt giddy and excited—after all, she had pondered to ask Theo for quite a while now, although she hadn't expected to get carried away so much. His kisses were just too good to stop until Draco arrived. “I'll send you a message tomorrow with the date and details. Just let us know if you are still up to it once you're sober again and whether there is something you don't want to do.”

Taking another deep breath in another attempt to calm down from his arousal high, Theo nodded. “Not tonight, then?”

“Not tonight. We want to be sure you know what you get into...” Draco pulled Hermione closer who was by now playing with the seam of his shirt, slowly pulling it out. “Tonight it's only me.”

“A little more patience, my dear,” Hermione replied with a devious smirk as her fingers slipped under his shirt. “The company boss can't leave his own office party so early.”

* * *

 

On the day they all agreed on, Hermione was putting the last finishing touches to the bedroom, making sure that everything they might need was set up and within reach when she heard the fireplace start up. Her heart made a jump or two, and she couldn't contain an excited smile as she brushed over her lacy black one-piece that revealed more than it covered as it was also see-through—Draco had bought it for her, as a treat for tonight.

She was sure it wouldn't stay long on her anyway.

After another deep breath to calm her anticipation down a notch, she finally reached for the burgundy robe to cover herself before she left the bedroom to join the two men in the living room, where they were already chatting; Theo's voice had a slight edge to it, and it only added to her own excitement.

Tonight, she'd have two men attending to her pleasure, and the thought alone made her feel a jolt of arousal shooting through her whole body. Draco was already a very attentive lover, making sure she was more than satisfied each time, and now Theo would join them. Their makeout session at the office party promised he'd be just as attentive.

Even though her heels clicked on the floor all throughout her walk down the corridor connecting the rooms, the men didn't notice her arrival at the door, so she used the moment to study them and take in their looks. Her gaze lingered on Draco's more than delectable arse, nicely accentuated by his choice of grey tailored dress trousers and a simple white shirt. He, however, didn't bother with shoes, but it only added to the whole appeal.

Theo had chosen a similar clothing style, even though his dress trousers were navy blue, and his whole look was rougher, as he now sported a perfectly grown stubble and his hair made her feel the urge to bury her hands in while claiming his lips for another round of heavy kissing.

There was another short wave of arousal in her abdomen when she noticed the bulges in front of both men's trousers. And then Draco's unconscious licking of his lower lip—apparently, she wasn't the only one enjoying Theo's appearance.

“Hello,” she finally said with a small cough to gain their attention, “glad you made it.”

“Your offer was simply too tempting,” Theo replied with a smirk, as he gazed at her, trailing up her legs, resting on her barely covered hips, before he finally arrived at her cleavage. “Far too tempting...”

Draco chuckled at Theo's words before he made a half-turn towards one of the cupboards. “Drink, anyone?”

His eyes still glued to Hermione who was now joining them in the living room, Theo reluctantly shook his head. “I think I'd rather stay sober for this one. I want to be able to remember every detail, mate.”

She stepped between the two men, facing Theo, and ran her hands over her front as she smiled teasingly at him. “You like what you see, don't you?”

“You're gorgeous, my love,” Draco whispered into her ear as he grabbed her hips from behind. “Ready to be ravished.”

She purred and briefly closed her eyes as he nibbled her throat; her hand found its way into his hair as she pulled him closer for more teasing kisses. “More than ready...”

But then, Draco stopped his kisses with a soothing lick and looked up at Theo who was fidgeting by now. “Kiss her.”

With her free hand, Hermione reached for Theo to pull him closer before she put or his hand on the knot holding her robe together. However, she was surprised a mere second later when he claimed her lips in a hot kiss, continuing where they had left off at the office party.

Hermione was soon lost in the sensation of two men roaming their hands over her body, and their hips grinding into her, giving them all some delicious friction. She moaned into the kiss when Draco found his way under her robe, teasing her mons and clit repeatedly. Without breaking the kiss, she directed Theo to join Draco down there—the more fingers, the better.

However, she gasped in surprise and finally pulled away from Theo's lips when his finger entered her in a first tentative push. “Oh my gods...”

“So slick already,” Theo whispered satisfied as he pulled the finger back out, only to lift it to his mouth. After licking his finger clean, he leaned forward with a hungry smile. “I'm going to lick up every single drop of it. And then I'll fuck you hard until you are fucking moaning mess.”

Maybe it was just Theo's words, or the fact that Draco had opened her robe in addition, but Hermione felt her knees go weak at the prospect of being fucked like this with Draco watching, maybe even stroking himself.

“Gorgeous, right?” Draco asked seductively before he ran one of his hands over a breast, causing her to moan deeply as he tweaked the nipple. “A goddess–”

“Draco! I'm not a go–” Hermione couldn't finish her sentence as now Theo pushed the lacy see-through fabric to the side as he freed her other breast, only to worship it with nibbling and intense sucking.

“You are,” Draco replied as he pulled the robe all the way down her arms. “Your body is our temple tonight, my love.”

 

On their way to the bedroom, they used every wall and corner for more heavy kissing and grinding, with belts fumbled open and trousers pulled down. After the first round in the living room, Hermione was now eager to get her hands on both their cocks, tease them with expert strokes until they were slick with precome and bucking hard into her hand, desperate for a first release.

She made it into the bedroom in Draco's arms, panting heavily and feeling high from all the attention. Sighing contently, she sat down on the bed, leaning back on her elbows, just as the two men removed their buttoned shirts that were by now wrinkled and missing a few buttons. Their briefs were pulled down over their cocks which were fully erect; she longed to touched them again, even lick them clean and make them lose their minds in a blow.

Yet, there was also something else she wanted to know. Unsure, she bit her lip, before she hid it behind a smile as they joined her on the bed, pulling her further in. “How-How much did you experiment with... with each other, I mean?”

Briefly raising his eyebrow in amused confusion, Draco shared a look with Theo before they both smirked. “Curious?”

She blushed as she nodded, covering her face with her hand, but she was soon distracted by hands slowly pulling down her one-piece all the way from her waist down her legs. Theo's stubble tickled her as left a trail from her cleavage to her belly until she was yearning for him to finally go all the way down.

Meanwhile, Draco leaned down to kiss her on the mouth. “My memory is a bit hazy, but I think we might have fucked once.”

“Liar,” Theo uttered without stopping his teasing kisses around her belly button, but he couldn't help letting out a small chuckle. “You loved it. And I dreamed of that arse ever since.”

“Are-Are you...?” Hermione struggled to stay coherent, now that his fingers had found her clit. Draco attending to her breasts and nipples until they were sensitive to the softest blow wasn't exactly helping either, yet with every further second she was more inclined to let her body take over once more.

“Don't worry, I'm as much into women as men...”

“Fuck yes!” Hermione cried out when Theo finally moved all the way down, burying himself between her thighs just as his tongue delved between her labia, letting her forget everything else. In one last conscious move, she stopped Draco from continuing his attention to her upper body. She didn't want to come too fast, because, _fuck_ , Theo had one hell of a wicked tongue, he was driving her wild!

Giving in to the delicious waves of pleasure, Hermione closed her eyes and let her body take over. All she cared about now was Theo devoting all his attention to eating her out like his life depended on it. Soon, she was writhing, unable to stay still any longer and more than eager to meet his moves with her hips; she whimpered every time he simply brushed his tongue over her now overly sensitive clit, only to push him deeper into it with the hand she had buried in his thick hair.

“Please, please, please... so close.” Hermione could feel the warmth of her impending orgasm pool in her lower abdomen, threatening to take over her body any second now. That heavenly sinful bliss, so damn close, she could feel the prickle.

But then Theo stopped; instead, he left a trail of soft kisses along her thighs while his hands wandered up to her hips.

Before Hermione completely realised what was happening in her near-orgasmic oblivion, she was turned on her stomach with her hips pulled up. Hands roamed all over her back and thighs, and words of praise whispered.

“Ready for more, my goddess?” Theo's words were only a needy whisper as he leaned over her. He stood so close that she could feel the tip of his cock tease her entrance. “Let me take you...”

Unable to form any coherent words, Hermione simply nodded and moved her hips to meet his cock. She gasped and fisted the sheets as he entered her in one swift move. “More.”

“Yes!” After a few more slow and deep thrusts, Theo settled for a fast and hard pace. His grip on her hips would leave bruises, and damn if his moans weren't desperate and hungry.

She was pushed into the mattress with each of his thrusts, edging closer and closer to the brink. She gave up her lasts shreds of control, riding on the pleasure of being pounded almost mercilessly now. There was no need to be gentle right now, she was hungry and she wanted it all.

“Oh... fuck yes!” Even though she was now desperate for her release, it still took her by surprise, as stars exploded behind her closed eyes while her senses were completely overwhelmed by the blissful sensation.

It was fucking heaven.

When she finally came down from her orgasmic high, she heard frantic panting next to her. Curious, she opened her eyes, only to see Theo hovering over Draco, grinding his hips for friction.

“She was too fast... She was too fast...” Theo kept repeating the words with every grinding thrust, encouraged by Draco who helped him further by fisting both their cocks in one hand.

“You were too good,” Hermione said huskily as she shifted into a more comfortable position to watch the men. She had talked with Draco about his experiences with men, but it was something else to see him enjoy it.

Theo came seconds later, grunting as he spurted his semen all over Draco's stomach. Panting heavily, he let his head down. “Damn, that was good... Sorry about the mess.”

Now Hermione got on her knees and hands, just as Theo climbed off on Draco's other side who was still stroking his cock, albeit rather lazily. With a bit of effort, she managed to Vanish most of the mess on his stomach before she leaned down to kiss him. “Your turn.”

“You don't have to, my love,” he whispered before he claimed her lips; a low moan escaped him when she wrapped her hand around his, gently urging him to let her take over. “You don't have to...”

“I want to. Now shut up and enjoy...” With a smirk, she immediately moved down his body, leaving hot kisses and bites everywhere while she kept stroking him.

“You're one lucky man, mate.” Still breathing heavily, Theo propped himself on his elbows, shaking his head in amusement when he caught Hermione's gaze.

“Oh, believe me, he knows,” Hermione replied with a devious smirk and wrapped her lips around the tip of Draco's cock, earning herself an almost desperate gasp when she continued to swallow him further.

* * *

 

Hermione used the chance of a short break to freshen up in the bathroom, as she felt a tad sticky from the sweat and bodily fluids covering parts of her skin. She was more than eager to continue their little tryst after they all had the chance to recharge and have a drink if needed.

Theo was waiting outside the bathroom when she came out, his eyes immediately showing that devious spark when he saw her, taking in her careless naked form with renewed desire.

With a teasing smile, Hermione leaned against the doorframe, her arms momentarily crossed beneath her breasts, adding emphasis to them. “Having fun tonight?”

He nodded, then his gaze briefly focused on the vanity visible behind her before returning to her. Fidgeting to not yet touching himself again, he stepped up to her, close enough that Hermione could feel his slightly jagged breath on her face as he leaned down. “What would it take for you to let me watch him take you on the vanity? Would you let me take you too?”

Hermione shivered at the huskiness of his words. Biting her lips, she shot a look over to the vanity, remembering all the times Draco had taken her like this, keen on watching himself fuck her. His hands on her hips brought her back, the touch was mesmerising and tantalising.

“He is so damn lucky,” he whispered as he kissed her, surprisingly tender despite his previous naughty words.

She pulled away a few seconds later, smiling warmly, before she made a step away from the door so that he could enter the bathroom. “I think you're going to like my little fantasy... But now I need a drink.”

As she walked away, she could see him throw his head back and force his visible arousal to go away. She now had the taste of Draco's come still lingering in her throat and Theo's salty scent on her lips. And she was far from being satiated; she wanted to feel all filled up in the end, exhausted from more orgasms, and sore in places she didn't know could hurt.

Draco was already in the kitchen when she arrived there, holding up a glass of juice for her to take; an emptied one already on the counter behind him. It was a welcomed refreshment and she gulped it down.

“You're gorgeous tonight,” he said as she put her glass next to his, reaching for her hand to pull her into an embrace. “And with such a wicked tongue...”

“Lift me on the counter.” Enticed by the scent of his skin, that tanginess and the remainders of the previous sex, she started kissing his chest, softly nibbling and biting the spots she knew would cause him to moan lowly.

Gripping her arse, he lifted her on the counter, immediately pressing his body against hers, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “What about–?”

“Shh... He's in the bathroom.” Pulling him closer with her legs until his half-aroused cock brushed her, she claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned deeply into the kiss when she felt the tip delve between her labia; she was curious how far he would take it.

“Fuck,” he whispered between pants as he broke off and took a step away. He wasn't at all ashamed about his current state of arousal, even though he struggled to keep his hands away, not to stroke himself at her sight—legs still up, presenting everything.

After a few more moments of teasing him, she finally climbed back down to pour herself another glass of juice before they'd return to the bedroom to continue.

“So, a _little fantasy_?” Theo asked as he joined them in the kitchen, leaning against the door as he licked his lips. He chuckled when he noticed Draco's state. “Need help with that, mate?”

Her glass filled, she leaned against the counter and had a sip while she studied both men for a few seconds. What was the word Ginny used repeatedly when she described male Quidditch players? Fuckable.

Yes, _fuckable._ And she had two naked, highly fuckable specimen in her kitchen right now. Two men intent on satisfying her every need—this had to be a dream come true!

“I want to be fucked by both of you, at the same time.”

Her words had Theo gasp in surprise, his eyes wide for a moment. “You mean...? _That's_ what the toys are for?”

Trying to contain her grin at his reaction, she nodded. “I'm sure Draco will show you how I like it.”

She barely had the chance to finish her juice when the men grabbed her to lift her on Draco's shoulders. After a surprised yelp, she could only laugh at their eagerness to continue in the bedroom.

 

Kneeling on the bed, Hermione watched the men go through the toys she had laid out on the commode next to the bed; all excited about the things happening, she couldn't hold herself back any longer. Her hands wandered all over her upper body, until she reached her breasts to tease and play with her nipples as she kept her eyes on the men.

Holding one of their newest toys, a black pearl-shaped anal dildo, Theo took a deep breath and kept licking his lips; his cock grew harder at whatever he was imagining. After another deep breath, he handed the dildo to Draco and bent over, leaning on the edge of the bed.

Weighing the dildo in his hand, Draco looked over to her, his smile turning into a devious smirk when he saw her press her breasts together and gently pull at the nipples, accompanied with low, encouraging moans.

He spread Theo's arse cheeks and ran a finger over his hole in a teasing stroke, making Theo moan in need. The sound only deepened when he pushed a lubed finger inside to his delight. After a few more pushes, he finally held his friend still to apply a generous amount of lube and finally insert the dildo.

Theo let out one long and deep moan, even gasped at the intrusion until he got used to the new feeling. “That feels good... If only it was a real one.”

His hands still on Theo's hip and lower back, Draco couldn't keep a sigh from escaping. “Don't... Damn. It's been a while, and tonight is about Hermione.”

Hearing his words, she robbed closer on her knees. “Maybe something for Christmas? But let me watch at least–”

Draco stopped her from saying more with a deep kiss, slowly leaning over the bed until he was on top of her. Damn, his hunger matched hers, and he made clear that he wanted everything tonight. Not stopping, he turned them around until she was sitting on top of him, his hands holding on to her arse; he was seated on the edge of the bed. “It's nice, but nothing beats what I have with you, my love.”

“Thanks,” she whispered, pressing a soft kiss on his nose before she sat up, straddling him. She could feel his hardened cock press against her already swollen labia. As she started grinding her hips, she could see his eyes darkened with lust and desire. “I'm glad we can share those things...”

It was the sign for Theo to join them again, his hands roaming over her back and arse and fingers delving in between the cheeks, just as Draco ran his hands up her stomach towards her already sensitive breasts.

For a moment, she closed her eyes, simply enjoying the sensations waving through her body. Slowly, she started to grind her hips harder over Draco's cock, until they were both moaning from the friction.

“Take the pink one,” Draco said huskily as he pulled her down again. “It works the fastest.”

Hermione gasped into Draco's neck as her hips were propped up and a finger ran over her hole. The pink one was her favourite anal dildo, as it worked with low-key magic to relax her muscles and ease the entering.

But above all, it just felt damn good!

“Damn, you sound so delicious,” Theo uttered when he inserted the generously lubed dildo into her at a slow and careful but steady pace; the lube made it feel cool for a moment, adding to the whole experience. “So fucking good...”

Adjusting to the feeling, Hermione managed to prop her upper body up to look at Draco. Her arousal grew when she saw his lust-filled eyes again, desiring her. Relishing in his apparent desire, she directed one of his hands down her body. She didn't break their gaze, yet inhaled sharply as he delved his finger in to circle her clit, his face lighting with a devious smirk as he added pressure to it. Pressing against his hand that so wickedly teased her, she claimed his lips in another passionate kiss.

However, she had to break off again to gasp in utter surprise when Theo couldn't resist and ran his tongue over her hole before he once more pushed the dildo inside. “Again...”

As soon as his tongue touched her hole again, she forgot everything around her, focusing on the sensations of both men attending to her so deliciously. “Yes, yes, yes, yes...”

“I think you're ready,” Draco whispered, out of breath, while his hands brushed down her sides.

Lowering her head momentarily, Hermione took a deep breath before she nodded. “Theo... I'm-I'm...”

“It's okay, my goddess.” After a kiss on her cheeks, Theo stepped back, putting the pink dildo back on the commode.

For a second or two, she simply looked at Draco, basking in his desire and simply grateful to have him in her life. Keeping her gaze, she lowered her hips onto his cock; a moan escaped her when its head entered her. He was bigger than Theo, and she enjoyed letting him fill her out slowly, savouring every inch of him inside her.

Draco sighed contently when she was fully seated, and he framed her face with his hands, his fingers burying into the mess of curls on the sides. “Nothing beats this...”

Her smile widening, she started to move, completely focused on the way he bit his lip in response, failing to keep a small hungry moan from escaping. Kissing him once more, she lay on top of him. Glancing over her shoulder, she could make out Theo stroking himself, his hand now resting on the small of her back.

“Ready?”

She nodded reluctantly; her heart raced at the sheer thought of what was about to happen, yet she couldn't wait any longer. “Just... Gentle, please.”

“Just say stop if it's too much.”

She inhaled sharply when he applied another generous amount of lube to her entrance; holding her breath in nervous anticipation, she closed her eyes, glad for Draco holding her steady in his arms.

Her whimpers at the first contact with Theo's cock turned into loud moans as soon as he pushed into her. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before—it was overwhelming, as if she was opened up and turned inside out at the same time.

She had never felt more filled up and vulnerable than at that moment. It felt great to just let go and let the men take care of the pace and rhythm because she felt cherished by both of them—safe and cherished.

The first few strokes, Theo moved slow and carefully, letting her adjust to the stretch; he only started to move faster once she nodded, even tried to meet him with her hips.

However, once the men settled for a synced pace, Hermione turned into a moaning mess, letting go of control to utterly enjoy the sensation firing up all her senses at the same time.

It was like a ride on the most intense roller coaster, and she kept craving more, wanted to be pushed to new heights, wanted to be filled up entirely.

The first orgasm didn't need long to take hold of her, rolling through her like wave of heat, electrifying every single nerve. It was an entirely new level of intensity, yet she wasn't satisfied yet, she wanted to feel them come in her. “D-Don't stop... More.”

“Fuck... close!” Theo's pace was frantic by now while his moans sounded more like desperate grunts, incomprehensible mutterings added with each move.

Meanwhile, Draco managed to change his angle for deeper thrusts, despite his restricted position, causing Hermione to moan deeply at the renewed sensation. His hands buried in her mess of curls, he pulled her face up for a hot kiss; he was all lust and desire by now, his eyes dark and his lips hungry for hers. “So good...”

“So good, so good, so good, so good... FUCK YES!” His hands burying deep into her hips, Theo came with hard and deep thrusts; his cock throbbed and twitched as he spilled everything inside her.

As overloaded as her senses still were, the sensation of his come inside her was like a warmth spreading throughout her body; it was a new level of intensity and bliss, enough to push her over the edge once more.

She never wanted to leave this state again—her own personal nirvana, as if she was dissolved and connected to everything at the same time, even if just for the shortest of moments.

She was barely conscious enough again when Draco also reached his climax, holding her tightly down as he pushed into her vagina as good as he could. He grunted into her neck, murmuring sweet nothings with each push until he had spilled everything.

Relishing in the post-orgasmic high, Hermione laid her head on his chest; she smiled when she heard his rapid heartbeat amidst his panting. Her brain was still too mushy to form any coherent words, and she didn't want to move yet.

However, she whimpered at the loss of connection when Theo finally pulled out, only to be appeased with soft brushes and kisses on her back. “Wonderful...”

Draco sighed contently, his hands running along her sides. “He's right, my love.”

She nodded and finally propped herself up, groaning from the exertion. After an ardent kiss on his lips, she straightened herself up on her knees to reluctantly climb off him, immediately missing the connection. Too spent to get on her feet, she sat down next to Draco, not caring about leaving any stains on the sheets from the spilled semen coming back out.

She'd clean up later.

“You can stay if you want,” Draco said as he sat up, his hand wrapped around her waist. “Tilly makes a great breakfast.”

“And she loves guests,” Hermione added with a satisfied grin. A sense of content exhaustion spread through her. It was a wonderful feeling.

After having pulled out the pearl-shaped butt dildo with a small moan, Theo searched for his wand in his pile of clothing. Seconds later, he finally pulled it out of his trouser pocket. “It was fucking great, believe me. But I feel like I'd be intruding into your space. A drink and a shower is enough. And probably another wank at home...”

“Okay,” she said, leaning against Draco's shoulder, watching the other man cast some basic after-sex cleaning spells—after all, he had been up her arse. Damn, she shivered at the memory of it, in addition to a small surge of arousal spiking through her abdomen. “But you're still invited to come over for a late brunch tomorrow. As a thank you of sorts.”

His wand still in his hand, Theo came up to her, leaning down with a mischievous smile. “One last kiss, if I'm allowed...”

She shared a quick look with Draco, who only nodded in amusement, before she leaned towards Theo; she let him claim her lips in a tender kiss, his tongue swirling around hers in slow movements.

It was a goodbye kiss.

“Now, for that drink and shower...”

* * *

 

With a content sigh, Hermione joined Draco in bed after some hasty clean up and putting on her favourite top for sleeping and a pair of comfortable panties. All she craved now was cuddling up to him and fall asleep in his arms. “This was just wonderful, thank you.”

He had waited for her, but was already slowly dozing off. With a sleepy grin, he pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her head. “It was great, yes. But now I'm glad to have you all to myself again, you know...”

“Same here, to be honest. Nothing beats this...” She kissed him on his chin in return, her arm wrapped around his waist. “Although, I wouldn't mind a repeat once in a while. Only if you agree to it of course. And only with Theo...”

“As long as you don't leave me for him,” he replied with smirk before he pushed a strand out of her face to look at her with an earnest expression. “Did you mean what you said? That you wouldn't mind me and him... you know?”

She nodded, her hand now on his cheek, gently brushing her thumb over it. “I really meant that, my love. I... I saw your face when Theo said that he wished it was real one. You were willing to share tonight's experience with me, so I really don't mind you and Theo having a go if we ever do manage to have a repeat. Just don't you dare leave me for him either!”

“Leave you? Never!” With a chuckle he pulled her closer for a proper kiss, gently coaxing her into parting her lips before he deepened it into something more ardent and heartfelt. There was no hunger, only adoration and love. “You're the best thing that ever happened to me...”

“Love you too,” she replied in a whisper and then reclaimed his lips in another loving kiss. She only pulled away when she felt a yawn threatening to overtake her. She failed to contain it to his amusement, so she nudged him on the chest before finally settling down on her pillow.

“Good night, sleepyhead.”

Her eyes already closed, she pulled the tongue at him, but the she made sure to have his arm wrapped around her waist. “This is perfect.”

“It is.”

And with the feel of his lips on her forehead, Hermione finally let herself fall asleep, her mind full of memories of the fantastic evening she just had.

Sweet dreams indeed.

 


End file.
